towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Androssi Zahard/Sejarah
Sejarah Pada hari hari sebelum dia menjadi seorang Puteri Zahard, Androssi diadopsi menjadi seorang keluarga cabang dari salah satu Sepuluh Keluarga Agung. Satu-satuny Ranker dari keluarga tersebut adalah Kepala keluarga, Jadi agar memperoleh kekuasaan lebih, kepala keluarga itu memutuskan untuk menghasilkan seorang Puteri Zahard. Beberapa gadis yang terlihat bertalenta diadopsi ke dalam keluarga dan Androssi adalah salah satunya.Ch.44: 2F - Hide and Seek (10) Selama latihan, apa yang kamu makan tergantung dari bagaimana yang kamu lakukan selama latihan. Selama makan kandidat yang paling sukses makan makanan besar yang mewah diatas meja, sementara yang gadis yang lemah makan makanan biasa di ujung lain. Androssi sangat lemah jadi dia tidak diizinkan duduk di meja dan hanya diberi roti basi untuk dimakan di lantai yang dingin. Namun, ketika dia mengalahkan seorang calon yang lebih hebat darinya di pertarungan dengan membangkitkan kekuatan tersembunyi di dalam dirinya, dia diizinkan untuk duduk di meja. Setelah merasakan lezatnya makanan dia mulai penasaran seperti apa rasa makanannya gadis-gadis yang lain dan ingin merasakan semuanya. Hal itu menyiratkan bahwa dia membunuh semua kandidat lainnya sampai dia bisa duduk sendiri di meja dan memakan setiap hidangan yang tersedia. ''Season 1 Androssi tiba di Lantai Kedua bersama dengan 199 Regular lainnya. Dia membentuk tim dengan Rachel dan Akryung dan tim mereka memusnahkan semua 197 Regular lainnya. Tidak pasti apakah mereka mengambil dan lulus Ujian dari Lero-Ro dan Ujian Pintu sebelum mengambil bagian pada Crown Game, yang diadakan di pusat Ujian lain. Bagaimanapun, sekali sejak Yu Han Sung menemukan tentang tim tersebut, Gamenya sudah diatur dalam upaya menaikkan mereka ke laintai berikutnya untuk menghindari masalah (meskipun Yu Han Sung juga alasan yang lain). Crown Game Pada Crown Game, tim ini memasuki pertandingan pada putaran tetakhir. androssi bertarung melawan Hwa Ryun dan terlihat mengalahkan Regular itu, tetapi gagal menghentikan Hwa Ryun dari menyerang Rachel. Timnya memenangkan pertandingan saat Baam memukul mundul Hwa Ryun, tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak naik ke atas. Ujian Pemilihan Posisi Androssi kemudian ditempatkan pada posisi Fisherman. Selama latihan, dia berteman dengan Baam, yang mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Hatsu. Dia memberitahu Baam bahwa dikeluarganya terdapat peraturan yang melarang perkencanan, dan kemudian Anak mengungkapkan bahwa Androssi faktanya adalah seorang Puteri Zahard. Puteri Zahard Dalam sebuah latihan, Anaak menyerabg Androssi daripada menuju ke Regular lain. Androssi dengan mudahnya menghindari serangannya dan mempermainkan Anaak sedemikian rupa sehingga semua Regular lainnya dikalahkan oleh Anaak, meskipun dia tidak bertujuan pada mereka. Lalu Anaak menggunakan Shinsoo untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya dan mampu mendaratkan beberapa pukulan kuat pada Androssi tetapi, pada detik-detik terakhir, Androssi meraih kaki nya dan membantingnya ke tiang dari beberapa kaki diatas. Anaak kemudian menceritakan pada Androssi bahwa sebagian alasan dia datang ke menara adalah untuk bertarung dengannya dan memberitahu Androssi sedikit masalalunya. Sebelum Androssi memenangkan ujian tersebut, tumit sepatunya patah, dan keduanya jatuh dari tiang mereka dan kehilangan beberapa nilai. Petak-Umpat Androssi terlihat berbicara dengan Rachel di kamar manfi dan menanyainya mengapa dia berusaha sangat keras untuk menjauhi Baam , yang tidak terlalu direspon olehnya. Androssi memberirahunya untuk mengubah pikirannya. Androssi ditempatkan pada Tim B untuk Ujian Petak-Umpat. Dia menghentikan perdebatan semua Regular tentang sebuah rencana yang gampangnya mendepankan sebuah rencana miliknya dan berkata bahwa jika mereka tidak mengikuti idenya dia hanya akan pergi dan melakukan sendiri. Para Regular "setuju" dengan rencananya, yang membuat semua Fishermen di Tim B bergerak bersama. Androssi berjalan dengan Baam, Des Lion dan Hong Chunhwa, membuat kemajuan yang bagus. Dia menyarankan mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ketika Hong mengeluh, dia mulai bercanda tentang bagaimana dia menerima "hukuman mati". Dia kemudian menanyai Baam mengapa dia terlihat sangat murung, yang dijawabnya bahwa dia tidak yakin mengapa Androssi memilihnya, sebab dia sungguh lemah. Androssi memberitahunya bahwa dia sesekali menyukainya dan kemudian Androssi mengungkapkan masalalunya kepada Baam. Dia kemudian bertanya, apa yang Baam pikirkan tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan semua makanan itu. Baam dengan bercanda bertanya apakah dua meminta seluruh kandidat lainnya untuk memberinya makanan, yang dia jawab bahwa Baam pasti seorang Idiot. Grup itu kemudian menerima komunikasi bahwa Ranker telah ditemukan. Namun, dari pada bergerak melarikan diri, Androssi memakai kuasnya untuk menggambar sebuah lingkaran mengelilingi grup dan menghancurkan Lighthouse yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Dia berkata bahwa siapapun yang melangkah keluar akan "dieksekusi" dan kemudian dia menyerang Fisherman lainnya, mengatakan mereka tidak pantas menaiki menara. Ketika Des Lion mencoba menyerang Baam, dia melemparnya keluar lingkarang. Dia kemudian meneriaki Baam tentang dia sudah bodoh ingin mengejar Rachel. Saat dia pergi, Androssi When he left anyway, dia kembali ke Des Lion dan Hong dan dengan mudahnya mengalahkan mereka. Hong mengomentari bahwa dia adalah seorang monster, yang dia jawab bahwa setiap orang menberitahunya itu sebelum membunuh dan menghancurkan Den Lion. Dia kemudian mengambil Senjata Menyala, Narumada, dan pergi mencari yang lainnya. Ketika dia menemukan mereka, dia meminta maaf (sedikit) untuk pengkhianatannya, berkata bahwa dia tidak mengetahui jalan lainnya. Dia berkata bahwa dia ingin menaiki menara dengan seseorang yang pasti,kemudian mulai mengejek dan terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan Quant. Dia terkejut dengan kemampuan Ranker tersebut, tetapi dengan senjata menyala dia mampu menahannya seorang diri. Akhirnya Baam menolongnya mengatasi Quant dengan membekukannya dengan shinshu dan Androssi berhasil menipunya dengan menukar lencananya dengan Celana dalam merah, dan membuat timnya memenangkan ujian tersebut. Ujian Terakhir Dia nanti akan berpartisipasi di Ujian menggiring Ikan Laut-Dalam bersama dengan para Regular dan dikirim untuk bertarung melawan Banteng dengan Anaak. Mereka berdebat dan membuat taruhan siapa yang dapat mengalahkan monster itu pertama kali. Taruhannya adalah bahwa jika Anaak kalah, Androssi akan meminta kepemilikkan atas Black March. Jika Anaak menang, Androssi akan menjadi budaknya.Androssi dengan mudahnya mulai mengalahkan monster itu, tetapi Anaak menghentikannya membunuh banteng itu dan bantengnya berhasil kabur. Androssi mengejar Banteng tersebut, sampai menuntunnya ke kegelapan, dimana dia menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya dan menangkap Androssi. Dia dibawa kepada Ren dan diminta untuk membunuh Anaak. Androssi bertingkah seperti dia akan pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian dia membentuk tim dengan Anaak untuk melawan operasi RED. Namun, dia dilecehkan dengan buruk dengan shinshu dan kalah pertandingan. Akhirnya, ketika Yuri tiba, dia mengatakan bahwa dia tahu Baam pasti bertahan dari ujian, rived, she said that she knew Baam would survive the test, seperti yang dia katakan setelah itu dia akan pergi kencan dengannya (agaknya untuk mengganggu Yuri). Epilog, Rachel Androssi tidak datang pada pertemuan setelah Ujian, mungkin karena efek dilecehkan oleh Ren. Ketika dia mengetahui tentang kematian Baam. Dia pergi bersama anggota grup lainnya, mungkin untuk membantu Rachel memanjat menara. Season 2 Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang Androssi selama Season 2 kecuali fakta yang dia menaiki menara bersama di Tim Shibisu. Berdasarkan gambar dari Volume 2 Chapter 1, dia telah menjadi terkenal. Gambar ini berasal dari setelah Wangnan Jah gagal pada Ujiannya, tetapi sebelum dia akan dikunjungi Kim Lurker. Epilog Khun sedang menghubungi Shibisu, yang memberi tahu Khun tentang kegagalan ujian. Sementara itu, Anaak, yang ditunjuk sebagai kiper di permainan online mereka mereka mengabaikan posisinya dan mencoba mencetak gol, memicu pertarungan lainwho told Koon about their failure to pass the test. Meanwhile, Anak, who was appointed goalie in their online game abandoned her post and tried to score a goal, yang memicu pertarungan lain. Pertaruhan Dia menonton, terlihat acuh tak acuh, saat berita yang melaporkan tentang kematian Khun di tangan seorang calon pembunuh Jyu Viole Grace. Season 2 - Pertarungan Bengkel Ketika dia tiba disana, dia segera disuguhi sebuah wawancara, yang membuat semua orang menonton (kecuali Khun) jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Wawancara Shibisu diganggu oleh Io, memperkenalkan permainan yang baru. Satu Tembakan, Satu Kesempatan Dia menahan empat orang paparazi dan menyuruh mereka memberitahu kepada seluruh timnya dimana keberadaan Tim FUG. Tanpa diketahui mereka, dia bertanya kepada Emily dimana Viole sekarang dan memakai seluruh timnya sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk mencapainya. Dia muncul, menendang Blue Dog (Blue Venom di beberapa terjemahan) di kepalanya dan menghancurkannya ke dinding sebelum mengarahkan sebuah senjata ke kepalanya Viole. Dia kemudian mengucapkan bahwa Viole tidak terlihat seperti isu-isu yang dia dengar, seseorang yang kasar dengan rambut panjang, tetapi melihat bahwa dia sedikit familiar. Sesaat dia tertangkap lengah karena kemunculan senjatanya Viole, dia terkejut ketika Viole menghentikannya dengan suatu Teknik Misterius. Dia mencoba mengikuti Viole dan Pengelana ketika mereka kabur tetapi dihentikan oleh berbagai bom anti-tank yang Pengelana gunakan. Dia kemudian menunjukkan bahwa teknik yang Viole gunakan sama miripnya dengan milik baam patroli lain muncul dibelakngnya. Dia kemudian menghabiskan sisa game dengan menyingkirkan para patroli, dengan bercanda mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mencapai level 99 saat melakukannya. Dia kemudian melihat Pengelana berlari di sekeliling dan menghentikannya, menuntut untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Viole, tetapi terlihat dia sangat terkejut ketika Pengelana keceplosan bahwa dia bukanlah "Jyu Viole Grace" melainkan "Twenty-Fifth Baam". Archimedes Androssi muncul di TV (terlalu banyak memuaskan para penggemarnya) memberikan sebuah wawancara tentang bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tiket tambahan ke dalam Archimedes dengan menangkap narapidana yang melanggar. Sepanjang wawancara tersebut, dia menghilangkan beberapa hal, termasuk mendobrak beberapa patroli bengkel. Setelah itu, dia berusaha mengakhiri wawancaranya dan pergi. Pada saat itu, Viole dan timnya terlihat dari kejauhan. Androssi memasuki area penahanan pengacau menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai seorang Puteri Zahard untuk mengunjungi Pengelana. Setiba disana, dia menanyainya tentang apakah dia benar-benar yakin kalau viole mengaku sebagai Baam. Dengan penegasan tersebut, dia pergi, hanya berhenti sebentar untuk permohonan dari Pengelana. Dia memohon kepada Androssi untuk membiarkannya bebas dan bila dia tidak ingin melakukannya, paling tidak bantu dia menyelamatkan Emily. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Androssi menanyainya apakah dia sedang membicarakan tentang mesin berbicara itu. Ketika dia menegaskannya, Androssi mulai berfikir bahwa dia benar-benar gila karena jatuh cinta dengan sebuah mesin. Pengelana itu membantahnya dan mengatakan bahwa Emily adalah seorang yang benar-benar hidup yang dia harus selamatkan karena dia satu-satunya yang memberi arti dari hidupnya yang tanpa harapan. Dia terus memohon padanya untuk pergi ke Bengkel Dotori tempat Emily ditahan. Pada malam hari, Androssi merenungka. Apabila yang dikatakn Pengelana itu benar, apabila Emily benar-benar seorabg manusia hidup yabg sekarang sedang dijadikan eksperimen. Tanpa peduli, dia mampu mengambil hal-hal semacam ini dari pikirannya, memutuskan untuk tidak menolong dan khawatir tentang kehidupan cinta orang lain. Pertarungan X Pertaruhan Keikutsertaan Varagarv pada pertandingan sumbat menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Tak lama setelahnya, dia memasuki arena pada putaran ketujuh dari pertandingan individe yang dengan mudah dimenangkannya. Selama percakapan singkat dengan Anaak, dia menanyai keponakannya apa yang dia pikirkan tentang Viole, yang Anaak jawab bahwa Viole memiliki mata yang sama dengan matanya Baam. Kebenaran Mengambil bagian pada pesta di Archimedes, dia bermaksud mendekati Viole untuk membuktikan apakah dia benar-benar Baam. Dia mencoba mengikutinya tetapi tertipu oleh informasi dari Emily. Tak lama setelahnya, dia kabur dari pesta dan menyusup ke dalam hotel tempat yang di tinggali oleh FUG, dimana dia bertabrakan dengan Rak dan tak lama setelahnya, yang mengejutkan, Viole muncul. Androssi berusaha menangkapnya, tetapi dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah. Setelah mendengar perkataan Rak dan melihat wajahnya dia sadar bahwa Viole sebenarnya adalah Baam. Dia merebut Rak setelah mendengar suara mendekat yang cepat dari anggota tim FUG, tetapi sebelum mereka pergi, dia memberitahu Viole untuk kembali secepatnya bila dia ingin berkencan dengannya. Lalu kabur dengan menggunakan Bong Bong, sebuah hadiah penghargaan peri spesial selama permainan Satu Tembakan, Satu Kesempatan, Androssi meminta Rak untuk menceritakan kepadanya semua yang dia ketahui. Turnamen Androssi dikabarkan mengamuk di ruang tunggu. Penutup Dia mengeluh dengan jengkel setelah akhirnya dipanggil oleh Vespa dan diteleport ke tempat Mad Doglocati bersama Hatsu. Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan Ron Mei, Androssi melancarkan dirinya dan hanya diblokir oleh Varagar, yang mengejutkannya dengan mengambil sebingkah kakinya. Dia berdiri frustasi sampai Hatsu memutuskan beralih dari mengundur waktu menjadi langsubg menyerang. Androssi menanyainya perubahan mendadak kepadanya yg dia tegaskan kembali kepada mereka. Bekerja sama, Hatsu membasmi Serigala Bayangannya Varagarv dan Androssi mengirimnya ke langit yang tinggi sebelum bersiap menyerangnya kembali. Setalh sedikit melukai Varagarv dan Hatsu yang menahan Ron Mei dalam keadaan sandera kedua regular tersebut mengakui kekalahannya. Setelah mendengar para sandera telah diselamatkan, Androssi menggunakan tas kekuatannya Hatsu untuk mengisi kekuatan Bong Bong kembali dan menggunakannya untuk mengirim semua orang dengan selamat. Dia kemudian naik ke dalam kapal terbang Wolhaiksong dengan semua orang saat mereka melarikan diri. Epilog Androssi mengeluh saat Baam tiba telat untuk kencan mereka dan menghukumnya untuk alasannya. Mereka nanti pergi menonton film dan akhirnya berakhir makan di restoran. Dia melihat Rak, Prince dan Yihwa tetap terus mengikuti mereka. Dia kemudian menanyai Baam bagaimana waktunya saat berada di FUG dan setelah mendengar jawabannya, perasaannya kepada Baam telah menguat kembali. Androssi lalu mengirim mereka berdua menjauh dimana dia memberinya sebuah ciuman untuk tetap mengingatnya. Ketika tim Shibisu menuju keluar untuk mulai mendaki menara kembali, Androssi terlihat bergegas pergi seperti saat dia berkata melihat wajahnya akan memalukan. Tower of God: Part 2 - Kereta Neraka'' Prolog Androssi terlihat secara singkat memerintah Shibisu sementara yang lain sedang berbicara dengan tentang Khun melalui Pocket. Yuri Jahad Dia secara singkat mengomentari kedatangan Para Regular yang Menarik ke stastiu Pemburu Nama. Statiun 'Pemburu Nama' Sementara mengamati Koon Ran dari dalam stasiun, dia from within the station, dia mengatakan Ran akan menyesal menggunankan kekuatan yang besar nantinya. Ketika semua orang bersiap memburu Kaiser", dia mengatakan satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia buru sedang berada di atas kereta. Referensi Navigasi es:Androssi Zahard/Sejarah Category:Sejarah